


Kisses and Snowflakes

by queeninclumps



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Transbian Yara, lesbian! Sophie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeninclumps/pseuds/queeninclumps
Summary: Essa’s goals for the night:1: Get Kiko and Yara together2: Make as many bad comments on Japeth’s outfit as possible3: Pry Agatha out of the claws of the boy that she was going to the dance with4: be the prettiest girl in sight at all times---Agessa and Yiko one shot
Relationships: Agatha/Essa (the school for good and evil), Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil), Anadil/Hester (The School for Good and Evil), Kiko/Tristan (The School for Good and Evil), Nicola/Sophie (The School for Good and Evil), yara/ Kiko (the school for good and evil)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Kisses and Snowflakes

Essa cleaned chip salt off her hands at the sink, and then turned to Yara, sprawled over the coach on her stomach, trying to reach the chips that Essa left on the other side of the coach.

Essa sighed and snatched the bag up. "We have to get ready." Essa folded up the bag and threw it back into the pantry.

Yara sat up. "I'm not going."

"What?" Essa whirled back to her. "But we got you a pretty dress!"

Yara licked her lips. "I can't dance."

"Yes. You. Can." Essa said through clenched teeeth, remembering Yara had just won a state competition in ballet.

Yara stayed still. Yara had seemed so excited for the Snow Ball tonight, she wouldn't shut up about it.

Essa groaned. "Come on Yaz!" Essa waited, and Yara still did nothing. It was strange. Essa'a constant nagging usually worked... "It's about Kiko, isn't it?"

Yara flinched at the name. "I..."

Essa picked up her phone and opened Instagram. The first story that came up was Agatha's. She scrolled along until she got to Kiko's. She only had a few up, but Essa had seen it before and new which one she would show Yara.

The first was a mirror selfie that Kiko clearly forced Agatha into taking with her, in their dresses for the dance tonight; the next was a photo of cupcakes with a cute captain reading, "going in alone, going to come out with someone on my arm."

It was cringy as fuck, but she knew that Yara would think it was the sweetest thing. She passed the phone to her friend, and a smile poked at Yara's face. Essa could tell she was starting to warm up to it now.

=====

"These things are impossible," Essa said, fiddling with the butterfly hair clips that Evelyn Sader had given her as a birthday/ Christmas present last year. Essa knew that Yara loved butterflies - her name did mean 'little butterfly', after all - and Essa thought they were the perfect accessory for tonight.

Yara's hair was in a low volume beehive, with curls pinned into it and the few butterflies that Essa could figure out how to use stuck onto it. Essa had used her last use of glitter spray on Yara's hair, but it was worth it.

Yara had her eyes closed tightly because Essa wanted the hair to be a surprise.

"Do you need help," Yara asked, starting to feel less confident in the faith that she had put in her friend.

"I'm fine- OUCH!"

"Essa?" Yara said.

"I'm fine still," Essa had bent her nail back trying to open the clip. There was no nail broken off, but it hurt like hell. She dared to look down at it. "Damn it," she muttered. It looked mangled. Essa, Sophie, Beatrix and Yara had gone to the nail salon earlier to get their nails done, and now one of Essa's royal blue with gold glitter on it nails looked like a Christmas bon bon that two toddlers had pulled at but it didn't break because neither of them had muscles.

Essa huffed and jabbed the butterflies into her hair without clipping them... hopefully they would stay.

"Okay," Essa breathed, stepping away. "Open 'em."

Yara slowly opened her eyes and gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. "I..." she choked. She blinked back tears. She started at her high heel, and her eyes raised up her blue gossamer dress with butterflies on it, and stopped at the top of her head, not noticing the violent way that Essa had put the butterflies in.

Essa smiled, "Don't cry it will ruin your makeup."

Yara sniffled and laughed. "I'm..." she fanned her eyes. "I'm not crying."

Essa put her arm around Yara's shoulder. Essa remembered a long time ago she had done the same makeup on a boy, and given him one of her dresses too-

"Thank you, Essa," Yara sniffled. Essa planted a kiss on her cheek - it was totally sisterly, but sweet.

"Are you ready to slay this dance?"

=====

"You do realise Agatha already has a date, don't you?" Japeth said, turning a corner sharper than necessary.

"Her date is totally _gay_ ," Essa spat back. She didn't want to have to drive to the dance with her snaky half brother, but Sophie was supposed to be their ride, and her car got towed, her exact words were, 'How was I supposed to know you can't park in front of a hydrant?' Essa had called Hort to go and pick her up, as helpful punishment.

Essa could feel Yara's tension in the seat next to her. Japeth made her very uncomfortable - who could blame her? - but, Essa was glad Aric wasn't here, because if he was, Yara would surely be jumping out the window to escape him.

The car stopped suddenly, and they threw their hands on the seat in front of them, stopping them from crashing head first into it. "Japeth!" Essa shrieked.

"Sorry," he said, though it didn’t sound like he meant it. "My bad. We're here."

Essa hadn't realised, but they were now out the front of the gym, with blue glow seeping through the window, and music echoing out into the night.

"Get out, I've gotta go pick up Aric," Japeth said, impatiently.

Essa poked her tongue out at him, and grabbed Yara's wrist, pulling her out of the car, towards the gym.

=====

Essa loosened the strap on her high heels, as she eyed Agatha, holding her head up with her hand, as her date flirted with a boy right in front of her. Essa regretted not asking Agatha to the dance herself, but Chaddick got there first, and was now practically in Nicolas's lap.

Yara fiddled with the hem of her sapphire blue dress beside her. Essa linked arms with the red head.

"What are you doing?" her best friend asked.

Essa lifted her chin, "Smile, darling."

"What-"

"Kiko!" Essa exclaimed, pulling Yara towards her crush.

"Essa _no_ \- hey Keeks!" Yara put on a fake confident smile.

Kiko smiled, showing off her dimples. She was wearing a cute yellow dress, and hair done in high piggy tails, with sunflower pins. "Hi, Yara."

Essa could feel Yara shaking. Essa nudged her with her elbow. "Don't you have anything to say to Kiko?"

Yara swallowed. "Wouldyouliketodancewithme!"

Kiko frowned, confused.

Essa coughed. "Translation: Yara is asking you to dance."

Kiko smiled and blushed. "I would love to."

Yara was frozen in shock for a second, and probably wouldn't have moved if it weren't for Essa. "Go on, Yara, you're a fabulous dancer. Go on," Essa unhooked her arm, and pushed her into Kiko. Kiko held Yara's hand and led her onto the dance floor.

Essa dusted her hands. _Aren't I a little Cupid._ She set her eyes on Agatha. _One couple down, one to go._

Essa lifted up her golden dress, and started towards them. Agatha's face lit up when she saw her. "Blondie!"

Essa smiled at the nickname. She smiled a fake smile at Chaddick, and she was pretty sure he could tell it was fake. "Do you mind if I steal Agatha for a dance?"

Chaddick blinked at her, then looked at Nicolas out of the corner of his eye. "Sure I- I don't mind."

"Perfect." Essa took Agatha's hand and, led her onto the dance floor. Essa pulled her in by the waist. "You look beautiful tonight."

Agatha blushed. "I have Sophie to thank for that." Agatha eyed Sophie and Nicola flirting at the punch bowl.

"I'm not so sure you need her help to look stunning," Essa said, bring her lips close to Agatha's ears. The music turned to a slow song, and people around them started resting their heads on their partners chests. Agatha blushed and lay her head on Essa's shoulder.

Essa watched Chaddick and Nicolas giggle as they escaped out the back exit. Essa could tell Agatha saw it too, because she sighed into her neck.

"I always knew he liked Nicolas," Agatha said.

Essa frowned, "Then why did you say yes to being his date?"

"Beatrix told me that you were going with Yara... but I see plans have changed," Agatha said, watching Kiko dancing on Yara's toes, like a child being taught to dance - Kiko wasn't a great dancer.

Essa shook her head. "We went together as friends. In a wingman kinda way."

Essa felt Agatha's cheek press into her shoulder, telling Essa that Agatha was now smiling very widely.

Essa licked her lips and lifted Agatha's chin to her. Agatha watched her carefully, trying to anticipate Essa's next move.

"I wanted to ask you to be my date to this," Essa whispered, leaning in.

"I would have said yes," Agatha said, standing on the tips of her toes and kissing her gently, like two flower petals brushing.

The only thing better than the kiss itself was the moment before when they looked into each other's eyes, and decided that this was what they needed to finally be complete.

=====

"We could probably find some food somewhere..." Essa said, linking her fingers with Agatha as they left the gym. Agatha's hands were warm, in the cold winter night. Essa pulled on Agatha's arm, send her Agatha colliding into Essa's arms. Perfectly planned and executed, Essa through.

Agatha looked into her eyes. Around them small snowflakes started to fall. "Kinda romantic, isn't it," Agatha asked.

"Kind of."

=====

Agatha tapped with unnecessary aggression at the McDonalds self serve screen. Essa watched bemused from the booth behind her. Essa knew that Agatha was trying to order nuggets, but she was in the drink section and clearly confused. Essa might have helped her, but Agatha looked cute when she was angry and confused.

"I just want some damn nuggets," she muttered.

Essa laughed and hooked and arm around Agatha's waist from behind, pulling her onto her lap. "Would you like help."

Agatha groaned and pulled herself off of Essa, and sat on the other side of the booth. "Would you like me to do it for you?" Essa asked. Agatha pouted and looked away. Agatha hated asking for help, especially from a friend. She nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry, what was that," Essa smirked.

Agatha mumbled something.

"I- I can't hear you just let me-" she cupped her ear with her hand.

Agatha groaned, "Could you please get the nugget!"

Essa smiled. "Nothing would make me happier." Essa stood to the machine and started to select the order.

"So where did Yara and Kiko get off too?" Agatha said, from behind her. She heard a hard thud on the table, a sound that meant the Agatha's black clumps were now on the table. Essa would have told her to take them down before an employee told them off for it, but the place was empty, apart for one dull looking employee with a name tag reading: _Bodgen_ , and he was shuffling tarot cards in his palms.

"I'm not sure... they might still be at the dance." Essa said. When the two girls had left, it was mostly dead, and Yara and Kiko were the only ones still dancing.

"I didn't know that Yara liked Kiko," Agatha said.

Essa laughed. "That was a joke right?"

Essa could feel Agatha smiling. "Yeah. Everyone knew."

"Except Kiko, that is," Essa said, finalising the order, and printing a receipt. She pulled it out and slid it across the table to Agatha. "There you go."

Agatha picked it up. "Thank you," she said sweetly.

Essa picked up her phone and opened Instagram. The first picture there was a photo of Japeth and Aric.

_You guys look awful 🤢🤮_ , Essa commented.

She scrolled down more and saw a selfie of Yara and Kiko. It looked like they were on a bus, judging by the background. She showed the picture to Agatha.

Agatha smiled. "Do you think something will happen between them?"

Essa looked at the picture again. "If Yara can woman up and make a move."

=====

"I was surprised how well you can dance!" Yara said.

Kiko laughed. "You're just being nice. I was horrible! But, with a good teacher like you, I'll improve."

Yara's face flushed red and she looked away. Yara didn't know if Kiko was getting any of the hints she was sending, but Kiko seemed to like her - if not as a girlfriend, as a friend.

Yara closed her eyes and let old memories flood in. Most of her memories from before this year were filled with pain. No matter what she did she was sad... but then something changed. Yara looked down at her body and felt a whimper run through her-

"Are you alright?" Kiko asked.

Yara nodded. "I'm fine."

Kiko raised an unconvinced eyebrow. Yara smiled weakly at her and looked out the window.

Kiko moved a little bit closer to her. "A few years ago," Kiko started, "I met a boy." Yara looked her way a little bit. "We were friends for a long time. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a crush on him."

Yara felt a tinge or pain in her heart, as she waited to see where Kiko was going with this.

"And then he changed, and I guess he thought that I wouldn't feel the same way about him-" Kiko stopped, "her."

Yara looked into the night sky. "He thought that you wouldn't feel the same way after he... changed."

"I still love her."

Yara looked back and Kiko leaned in, kissing her her gently. They slowly pulled away. Kiko smiled softly and then her eyes drifted to something behind Yara, through the window.

The yellow arches of McDonald's.

"Some nuggets might be nice right now."

=====

"Come on, Blondie, try one!" Agatha said, waving a chicken nugget in her face.

Essa pushed it away. "I will not."

Yara rolled her eyes, "It's a chicken nugget, not poison."

Essa furrowed her eyebrow. "I beg to differ-"

Agatha shoved a chicken nugget in Essa's mouth, shutting her up. Her initial reaction was to gag, but then she bit down on it and bobbed her head, "It's pretty good."

"Right?" the others all said in unison.

"Guys, look," Kiko said looking over the back of the booth, to the door, where other students from their school were flooding in in pairs.

"Let's get this party started," Raven said, putting a boom box on the counter.

Bodgen put down his tarot cards, "Hey you can't-"

"I would like to order everything on the menu, thanks kind sir," Brone cut him off.

"Brone, you can't afford that," Hort reminded him.

"What are you losers doing?" Essa shouted.

Vex smiled, with a crazed look in his eyes, like he'd just drunk 20 coffees. " _The 3rd annual no ball_ , of course."

"The what-?" Kiko began.

"It started as a fabulous after party for the Snow Ball, but these goons have made it a McDonald's themed mess," Sophie said, walking in with Nicola on her arm.

"We didn't force you to come, beauty queen," Hester spat, claiming a booth for her coven.

Raven turned on the music and it was so loud that Agatha couldn't even tell what was playing.

Essa looked back at her. "Care for one more dance?"


End file.
